


Jealousy Makes You Stupid

by tygermine



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Gym Class Heroes, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis is having a little jealousy problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Makes You Stupid

Gabe and Mikey have a history. A long, intertwined, complicated history. A history that Travis refuses to admit makes him jealous as hell.

 

He's currently watching this history build on itself from his lawn chair in Pete's backyard. The southern Californian sun is beating down on him from a cloudless, yet smog tinted sky and with every sip of his beer, he sinks deeper into the plastic chair.

 

Pete decided to host an End of Summer barbeque at his house because A. He was bored and B. - well, Travis was still working on B.  

 

Mikey and Gabe were on barbequing duty, armed with spatulas and tongs and other items vital for the successful cooking of meat. Beer for Gabe and Coca Cola for Mikey. Travis still couldn't believe Mikey was Mr. Sober these days. He sulked deeper into his beer, pulling his baseball cap lower over his eyes.

 

“You know, sulking at a barbeque is rude,” Disashi sank down next to him, beer in hand.

 

“So’s your face,” Travis was not in the mood.

 

“No weed for you then,” Disashi pulled out his joint and lit up.

 

“Fuck you, hand that over,” Travis motioned for the joint.

 

“Nu uh. Not til you tell me who pissed in your beer,” Disashi was bogarting the joint.

 

“Stop bogarting the joint. And no one pissed in my beer. I don’t think,” Travis studied the contents of his cup.

 

“Then why are you being a party pooper?”

 

“I’m not. Can’t a guy just sit in the sun and chill the fuck out without people bugging him about not being sociable?”

 

“Only if that person is you, my friend,” Disashi took a final toke before handing it over to Travis. “Now that’s good shit.”

 

Travis rolled his eyes before focusing back on the pair at the grill. He noticed the way Gabe’s hand was casually resting on Mikey’s sharp hip as they laughed over a shared joke. Was he the joke? Was Gabe telling Mikey about the time Travis accidentally kicked Gabe off the bed? Or about the time Gabe walked in on Travis getting it on with his hand? Asshole! Travis sunk deeper into his funk.

 

“Fuck this,” said Disashi from beside him, “if you’re gonna sulk, then I’m going to find someone else to hang with. Your karma is all fucked up.”

 

Travis watched him walk away, the sick feeling of betrayal and abandonment tightening his stomach. He almost jumped at the burst of laughter coming from Alicia across the yard.

 

“Yo.”

 

“Back at ya,” Travis squinted up at the object of his misery standing over him.

 

“You mind watching the grill?” Mikey’s eyes searched his face.

 

Travis wanted to say no and fuck off and get out of my sun. Instead, he smiled and nodded. “Sure, why not. Where you going?”

 

Mikey shrugged and offered his hand to help Travis up.

 

Mikey disappeared as soon as Travis was on his feet. He shook his head and ambled over to the grill, where Gabe was making a show of flipping the burgers and yelling out orders like he worked in a diner. What a dork. Travis took up the spare pair of tongs and began turning the cheese grillers.

 

“Hey, hey, hey! Travie, my man!” Gabe threw an arm around his shoulders and hugged him enthusiastically. Mostly beer fuelled. “Haven’t seen you in forever!”

 

“Yeah,” Travis rolled his eyes. “It’s been forever since we arrived in the same car.”

 

Gabe’s smile faltered slightly. “Sarcasm, Travis, is the lowest form of wit.”

 

“So that makes you a half wit?” Travis was on a role.

 

Gabe dropped his arm from Travis’ shoulders and turned to look at him properly. “Travie, you okay man?” his voice low and sincere.

 

“M’fine,” Travis mumbled, suddenly very interested in the progress of the grillers.

 

“Hey. Don’t pull that with me. I know you’re not ok. What’s up?” Gabe looked around, as if to check that no one was spying on their little discussion.

 

“Gabe. I’m seriously ok. Ok? Just back the fuck off. Go… play with Mikey or something. I’ll finish here.”

 

Gabe blinked, his eyes huge.

 

“Play with Mikey?” he spluttered “What the fuck?”

 

Travis kept looking at the grill.

 

Gabe took the tongs from him and pulled him towards the pool house. Once locked inside, Gabe pushed Travis against the wall.

 

“You asshole. You fucking asshole. This isn’t what we agreed on. Casual. Remember? Fun. Remember? No stupid issues. That’s what we both wanted. Now you’re acting like a jealous girlfriend. A paranoid jealous girlfriend.”

Gabe sneered.

 

“Don’t call me a girl, bottom boy. And I’m not jealous,” Travis tried to push Gabe away, but Saporta was stronger than he looked.

 

“Not jealous? ‘Go play with Mikey’ those were your words. Why would I want to go play with Mikey? And if I wanted to, you’re not supposed to get jealous. Get it?” Gabe’s tan deepened with anger.

 

“You were hanging all over him. Go fuck him. Now. While no one is watching,” Travis sulked.

 

Gabe suddenly let him go. “What if I wanted someone to watch?”

 

“Stop fucking around,” Travis slumped against the wall.

 

“I’m not,” Suddenly Gabe was back in Travis’ personal space. “What if I told you, I want to fuck him while you watched? What if I told you I want to blow you while he fucks me?” Gabe’s lips whispered over Travis’, making his heart speed up.

 

“I’d say you’re bullshitting and changing the subject.”

 

“Oh yeah. Remind me what we were talking about again?” Gabe kept his eyes on Travis mouth.

 

“You were being an ass and accusing me of being jealous. Which I’m not.”

 

“Prove it.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Prove it. Watch me and Mikey fuck and if it doesn’t do anything for you, then I’ll believe you.”

 

Gabe was a manipulative asshole and Travis had enough beer in him to agree with Gabe.

 

“Yeah,” He licked his lips. “Yeah, ok. Do it.”

 

Gabe grabbed Travis by the hand and pulled him out of the pool house towards the main house, bypassing the crowded patio for the deserted side entrance. He continued up the stairs and headed straight for one of the spare rooms. When he pushed the door open, Travis froze.

 

There, lounging on the bed was Mikey.

 

Travis pulled on Gabe’s hand. “You asshole.”

 

Gabe grinned wide. “Is it my fault I know you so well?”

 

“Fuck you,” Travis whispered.

 

“Well, actually, I was going to fuck him,” Mikey looked up from his sidekick and licked his lips.

 

“You’re both fucking nutcases,” Travis turned to leave, the feeling of being a foregone conclusion wrapping itself around his chest.

 

“I thought you weren’t jealous,” Gabe called after him.

 

Travis stopped and spun on the spot. “I’m not fucking jealous. Ok?”

 

“Then come back in here.”

 

Gabe smiled in a way that made Travis catch his breath and he hated it.

 

“Fucking fine,” he muttered and allowed Gabe to pull him back into the room.

 

Gabe settled him into a chair across from the bed before crawling over to Mikey, who was sitting cross legged facing Travis.

 

Mikey allowed Gabe to kiss his neck, nibble on the taunt skin as his hand slid under his t-shirt to rub small circles over his stomach. Travis rolled his eyes, but kept watching. He knew Gabe was going to put on a show, he just hoped the show would be over soon. Before anyone noticed that they had disappeared.

 

By now, Mikey’s eyes had slid shut and his head was tilted to the side, giving Gabe more space to play. He licked a line up Mikey’s neck before grabbing his earlobe between his teeth and biting down, causing Mikey to inhale sharply, with a hiss.

 

And that hiss went straight to Travis’ dick. Fuck.

 

Travis continued to watch, as Mikey turned his head and caught Gabe in a sloppy kiss. He saw their tongues push against eachother and his knee suddenly began to jump. He slapped a hand on it to keep it still. Gabe’s hand traveled out from under the t-shirt and over the zipper of Mikey’s jeans, pushing down gently as Mikey leaned back onto the bed.

 

Gabe broke the kiss and turned to Travis.

 

“What do you want me to do to him?” He asked suddenly.

 

“Whatever the fuck you want. I’m not a porn director,” Travis replied through gritted teeth, his knuckles turning white as he tried to keep his knees still.

 

“Come on Travie, what do you want to see?” Gabe pushed.

 

“Just…I don’t know… whatever Gabe.”

 

Gabe was trying to bait him, but Travis wasn’t biting.

 

With a sly smile, Gabe pulled Mikey until Travis could see them in profile. Obviously better for the show. They kissed again, as Gabe peeled Mikey’s black Panthera t-shirt off and threw it at Travis. He then leaned back and unbuckled Mikey’s jeans and pulled them off with a flourish.

 

“Stop showing off Gabe,” Travis bit out.

 

Gabe just winked as he pulled Mikey out of his underwear. With a few strokes, Gabe got Mikey paying very close attention.

 

Travis felt his mouth go dry as Gabe licked and sucked Mikey’s dick, all the time keeping his eyes on him. Mikey tilted his hips up suddenly, catching Gabe off guard and nearly choking him. Gabe pulled off.

 

“Dude. Not cool.”

 

“Sorry,” Mikey sounded breathless.

 

Travis’ attention suddenly zoomed in on Mikey’s dick, thick, hard and shaking slightly as the warm gusts of breath from Gabe tickled it. He licked his lips before catching himself.

 

Gabe looked at Travis. “Jealous yet?”

 

Travis shook his head.

 

“Ok. Mikey, we’re going to have to try a little harder.”

 

Gabe was such an asshole.

 

“Why are you still wearing clothes? Pass me the lube,” Mikey winked at Travis.

 

Mikey was a bigger asshole.

 

Gabe chucked the lube at Mikey before stripping at what seemed like warp speed. Mikey began to spread the lube over his fingers, warming it.

 

“How do you want me?” Gabe asked, climbing back onto the bed.

 

“You know how,” Mikey answered absently, watching the lube run between his fingers and down his knuckles. Gabe nodded and went on all fours, facing Travis.

 

“Is that a hard on I see McCoy?” Gabe leered.

 

Travis quickly crossed his legs and shook his head.

 

“Are you sure? Because if it is, you can come joi-“

 

Gabe was cut off by Mikey sticking not one, not two, but three fingers in all at once. Once he caught his breath, he let out a raspy laugh.

 

“Fuck, Mikey…” He pushed back against the intruding fingers, all the while never taking his eyes off Travis. The bastard wasn’t moving and that wasn’t part of Gabe’s plan. In fact, if things had gone according to the plan, Travis would be naked, on his back while Gabe rode him into next week.

 

Mikey wiggled his fingers a few more times before lining up and pushing in.

 

Cue the dramatics.

 

“Oh Mikey. Fuck. Yeah. Hmmm. So good,” Gabe babbled.

 

Mikey smiled and began to slowly but surely fuck him.

 

“Harder Mikey. Harder,” Gabe gasped.

 

Travis rolled his eyes. Gabe was such a fucking drama queen. He tried to ignore the slow burn in his groin, the bite of his zipper pushing against his traitorous dick, but with every slap of skin on skin, it throbbed a little harder.

 

“Harder? You like it rough? You little slut?” Mikey grabbed Gabe by the hair and pulled him up, flush against his chest. He reached around to grab Gabe’s dick and jerk him off.

 

For the first time, Gabe was speechless.

 

Travis was feeling sick. A thick, oily viscous feeling wound itself through his body, crushing his bones, suffocating him, deafening him, blinding him.

 

“Enough!”

 

Travis was suddenly everywhere. Pulling, kissing, hugging, nudging, owning everything that was Gabe. Mikey fell back onto the bed, watching as Travis finally owned up. He climbed quietly off the bed and slipped into the bathroom, jerked off and cleaned up. His work here was done.

 

When he walked back into the room, Gabe was straddling Travis and they were making out like a pair of teenagers. He sent a small smile to Gabe, grabbed his clothes and within seconds was gone.

 

“Still jealous?” Gabe asked when they broke for some air.

 

“Insanely. Stupid huh?”

 

“No. Not stupid.”

 

“Isn’t it?” Travis sat up. “I fucked up. I’m sorry. Ok?”

 

“You dick. You don’t get it. I didn’t want Mikey to fuck me, I wanted you to fuck me. Only you. He just helped me give you a jump start.”

 

“You…you knew?” Travis huffed out a laugh.

 

“Well, kinda. I mean, I wanted it casual cos that’s what you wanted. Then Mikey pointed out that I was being stupid cos I’m actually stupid for you.”

 

Travis grabbed Gabe’s head and kissed him harder than he ever did before.

 

“I’ll take stupid over casual any day,” he muttered. “Now, can we get naked?”

 

“Only if you don’t kick me off the bed again.”

 

“Shut up.”

The end.

 

 


End file.
